


Girls night

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, No Lesbians Die, Past Relationship(s), Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Girls night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rareshipper96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/gifts).



Anna heard her apartment doorbell ring

Shit, they’re already here?! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-

Anna has just gotten up. Her blonde hair was all messed up, her makeup was still on from the night before, causing a smudging effect on her. Her pajamas were almost halfway off from her nightly masturbation session. Her sheets were already dried up, but the way she presented now would not be cool at all. 

It’s been 4 years since she’s been in a committed relationship. She’s been living in Los Angeles for a while now. She thought the dating life there would be worth the time not being spent with her family. However, it just seems to her that no one is interested in the typical bimbo stereotype. That’s fine. That’s alright. 

She wiped the makeup off her face and put her hair in a bun. She now looked like someone from her old sorority. God, those times were fun. Just drinking and partying like it was the end of the war. She pulled up her pants and ran straight to the door. 

When she opened it, she saw Jennie and Mark, her sister and brother in law. Right in the middle was their niece, Jessica. 

During those four years, Anna convinced herself that it was because no guy was right for her. They were either too aggressive, too submissive, too playful, too stoic, too... anything really. It was like she would only find the right guy when she first met them. The rest of the time was spent chatting up some boring ass conversation that she could easily find in one of the conversation books she would see at a gas station. 

However, for as long as she could remember, Jessica was always desirable. Her long ginger hair was always flown in the wind. Her freckles dotted around her face gave her a child-like manner. Her sapphire eyes always seem to seduce any person along her path. Her body started to show early signs of developing too. While her legs were still scrawny, her breasts went from triple A’s to double D’s. They barely cover up the yellow tank top she was wearing at this second. 

Anna wishes Jessica would just jump all over her and kiss her. To give her undeveloped tongue right down her throat and just give it all she got. She could imagine it now. It felt so wet and warm. So wrong, but so right. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Jessica whine. Her puppy dog eyes could get her away with murder if she desperately try to. 

“It’s only for a week, darling. Now, you can have some fun time with Aunt Anna!” Jennie squealed. 

Fun time. Maybe she can have some of her own version of fun time with Jessica. 

“Alright. See you soon.” Jessica waved. Jennie and Mark waved back. 

With the door now shut, it was just Jessica and Anna. Just the two of them for the next week.

“Set your luggage aside. We’ll unpack later.” Jessica instructed. 

Anna ran up to the bedroom and shut the door. Meanwhile, Jessica went to her kitchen. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave. 60 seconds. She got some peanuts, chocolate, licorice, and some gummy bears into the bowls. When the microwave beeps, she opens it up and pour the popcorn evenly into the bowls.

“I’m ready, Aunt Anna.” Jessica yelled. She plopped on the sofa and crossed her legs. Her PJ’s were matching pink. Her top was a tank top with ruffles around her breasts. The top was cut off, showing her toned belly. Her shirt shorts barely cover up the knees. This resulted in sculpted legs being shown off to Anna. 

Anna could feel her mouth salivate a little. Her heat was now wetting the new dry underwear she put on. Her mind buzzes with thoughts of Anna naked on her bed. She could hear the porn star moans coming out of Jessica’s mouth. Her plump lips covered all over with Anna’s spit and spunk. God, the dream. 

Anna picked up the bowls and placed it down on the coffee table. She plopped next to Jessica. Her leg was so close to touching her nieces. 

“So, what do you want to watch tonight?” Anna asked. 

“Well, I found this cheese Rom Com movie at Walmart.” Jessica held it up. It definitely looked like one of those movies where the guy gets the girl at the end.

“Well pop it in. This will be a fun girls night!” Anna squeals. 

Jessica laughed. Oh, that laugh was honey to Anna’s ears. It sounded so genuine and fill with the warmest, sweetest tone Anna’s ears have the pleasure to hear. 

Jessica got up (for Anna, it was more like struted) to the TV and popped it in. For a moment, Anna could see Jessica’s perfect legs. Those legs could go on and on forever. Not a single hair in sight. Anna could see a little bit of a booty hanging out. It was not plump yet, but that didn’t take the pleasure away. It was almost hypnotic, like Jessica was purposely teasing Anna with her ass. 

Jessica plopped right next to Anna, adding a little jump to the couch. She swung her legs so seductively. It took Anna all of her might not to make Jessica her next meal as she hit play on the TV

Maria! It was you! It was always you!

The main guy kissed the girl with such passion and the fireworks went on in Paris. The ending ends with them walking down the Paris lights, hand and hand 

Anna yawned nonchalantly. This movie was predictable from beginning to end. The snacks were almost gone and the remote was just near her. She took the remote and shut off the TV. 

“Well, that was uneventful.” She commented. 

However, she saw Jessica looking down. She hugged the pillow tightly and started to even whimper. She nuzzled the pillow as if it was the only friend she had. 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Anna asked. 

As if in que, Jessica jumped up and threw the pillow in front of her. It barely missed the glass vase. 

“Oh, nothing, Aunt Anna. It’s nothing.” Jessica nervously chuckled. 

“You can tell your Aunt anything. This apartment is a judgement free zone, I promise you that.”

“What could I have to tell you?”

“Anything! Are you not getting along with my sister? Is school’s starting to be a bitch? What about boys? How are they?”

The boy part really made Jessica squeal away. She cuddles herself with her long arms. Anna places her arms on Jessica’s shoulder. 

“Is that what the issue is? The boys?”

“Well…. not really.”

Anna smiled at Jessica softly. Jessica could see the smile and sighed. 

“Please don’t tell mom and dad I told you this.”

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a finger in my eye.” Anna crossed her heart. 

“Alright…. I’ve never kissed anyone really. All the girls I know have had their first kiss. Some have even gone to kiss 3 guys! THREE! I’ve been dodging the question of when will I do it. I try to say I’m busy, the pressure is real, Aunt Anna. I don't know what to do.”

The tears started to pour out of Jessica’s eyes. They stain her pale complexion and her tank top. Anna couldn’t see her niece like this. All broken up because she still hasn’t had her first kiss. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay Jessica. Not everyone has had their first kiss yet. Even if your friends have had their kiss, it was probably terrible.” Anna explained. 

“Yeah right. As if you had any bad experience with kissing.”

“You kidding me?! My first kiss was a disaster.” Anna laughed. 

“Really? Oh you would not believe about the first kiss I had. Come sit next to me.”

Jessica moves in a little closer towards her Aunt. Her arms now scrunched up the comforter in anticipation. 

“It was the 9th grade. I was asked about by my high school sweetheart, Brad Razo. That man was a charmer! He could sweep me up my feet. Anyway, while the slow dance was coming on, Brad held me close to him. I could smell the Doritos he chowed down on and even after a breath of punch, but I didn’t care. As the night went on, he leaned into me. At first I didn't know what to do. However, I realized one second too late what I was supposed to do. By the time it happened, it was like a peak on the lips. I was so shocked I could even react. It. Was. AWFUL!”

Jessic laughed at the last part. Anna saw how relaxed Jessica now looked. She was finally back to her jumpy self again. 

“Alright. That’s awful. However, I don’t know what I should do when some boy asks me to kiss him.”

“It’s best if you just go with it and hope for the best.”

“Yeah…. but I’m afraid that I'll do something wrong. Like, it’ll just be a head bump or even a peck. That’s not a full on kiss. That’s a mistrial, at best.” Jessica sighed. 

Anna looked at Jessica. She really wanted to help her niece. She wanted to have the best kiss in her lifetime. She also wanted to feel Jessica near her. To feel her skin near her and just enjoy their time together. What can she do?

Then, an idea popped up in her mind. An extraordinary idea. 

“What if… I train you?”

Jessica looked at her Aunt. 

“What do you mean, Aunt Anna?”

“Well, you say you want the perfect kiss, right? Well, I have kissed many boys and I’ve become quite the expert when it comes to the art of kissing. So, I could teach you how you can kiss boys your own age.” Anna explained.

“Wow. You would do that, Aunt Anna?”

“Of course, pumpkin. I would do anything for you.”

Jessica’s eyes lit up at this opportunity.

“Alright. So what’s step one?”

“Get on my lap”

Jessica kid as she was told. She crawled on top of her Aunt’s lap. God, the heat radiating in Jessica’s core was amazing. It felt like Jessica was preparing her whole life to get kissed by her own Auntie. Once Jessica got on Anna’s lap, Anna grabbed Jessica’s shoulders.

“Step two: pucker up your lips.”

Anna could now see Jessica’s full lips. There were no signs of chapping in sight. Not even a split lip. The color of her lips was a natural rose pink. It was easily the most delicious thing Anna had ever seen and the fact that Jessica was fully prepared to do this to her Aunt was just so insane.

Slowly, Anna leaned in and softly pecked her lips. Jessica was smoother than her silk sheets. Meanwhile, Jessica shivers at her Aunt’s touch. Her hands grabbed onto the sheets like no tomorrow. Her lips quiver and quiver from the slightest touch of someone’s lips teaching her.

“Don’t be shy. Kiss me.” Anna mumbled.

“Oh.”

Jessica started to move her lips. At first, Anna could feel her awkwardly moving her lips around the skin. Her arms stayed on the sofa, occasionally scrunching it when goosebumps raised up. 

“Jessica, you gotta put a little more effort in. Maybe stick your tongue in my mouth to get some leverage.”

“What good would that do?”

“We’ll see”

Jessica sighed. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She stuck her tongue out and placed it in Anna’s mouth. Her naive tongue explored the gums and teeth she had only felt in her own mouth. Her tongue sometimes licked the teeth quickly. They felt pretty soft compared to her own teeth. 

She grabbed onto Anna’s shoulders and laid her down gently. Suddenly, it was Jessica who was shooting down her throat and keeping Anna still. Anna left out a soft sigh. Chills went through her own body while her niece had her way with her. Jessica was always so submissive, but this was the first time she took control like this. 

Anna’s underwear was soaking with her girl spunk. It ran down right to the couch and stained her inner thighs. It formed tiny rivers, which heated her up. No man made ever feel quite like this. 

This went on for 10 minutes straight. Their tongues mingle with each other like dancer partners. Anna’s mind swirled with thoughts of her and Jessica. The feeling of Jessica’s soft skin touching hers like nothing was so attractive. Those plump lips hitter every corner right. It was like she had practiced some time before. 

“You’re a natural sweetheart.” Whispered Anna 

That made Jessica blushed. The thought of being a good kisser was all she could dream of and here she was, impressing her. That was the most genuine compliment she had ever gotten. More than her parents, friends or even teachers have ever given her. It felt like she was doing something right. So oh so right for someone she cared out. 

Jessica slipped her hand under Anna’s tank top while kissing her. She was greeted with the touch of a smooth fabric. It traced her hands like nothing. She gave it a little bit of a squeeze. This caused Anna to out a soft moan. 

“Oh god. Did that hurt?” Jessica asked. 

“No. It feels great. Keep going.”

Eyes wide, Jessica continued. She moved it up and down. Something hard and nubby hit her hand. It was pretty fleshy for her. 

“Oh god, oh fuck.” Anna moaned. One of her hands reached down to unhook her bra. She threw it to the TV screen. It would be picked up later. 

Staring at Jessica were E cups. They hung down to Anna’s belly. The areola was a dark brown. The surrounding skin was also brown, but faded into the skin. It leaked out a milky substance. It went down her Aunt’s belly. 

“What’s that?” Jessica asked. 

“It’s some substance that you had pretty young. It’s pretty delicious.” Anna explained. 

“Do the boys like it?”

“Oh, they LOVE it. It’s the perfect substance. Try it, you’ll like it.”

Jessica nodded. She lowered her head and licked the nipples. The wet flicking of the tongue on Anna was insane. She could see the teeth trying their best not to scrape her. Her saliva felt so warm and welcoming. Anna knows that what all saliva feels like, but this felt different. This was to help Anna get better at kissing ( or in this case, pleasing her Aunt.). Anna bit her lip tightly. She thought blood would come out based on how tightly she held onto it. Her eyes reach down to see something leaking out of Jessica’s panties. 

Oh Jessica. You horn dog. 

“I see you’re getting excited, Jessica.” Anna chuckled. 

Jessica looked down to see something leaking out of her. It had drenched her underwear and made the couch so wet. Her thighs felt sweaty now. 

“Oh my. What’s happening to me, Aunt Anna?”

“Why don’t you come to my bedroom?”

Jessica’s heart was pumping out her chest. She could see Aunt Anna getting naked in front of her. Jessica had to admit, her Aunt had legs you could easily make the guys and girls so crazy. She exercised on the regular, so her legs were nice and athletic. An extra was the tan from being in the sun all of the time. It looked so sweet and tender. Almost like her mom’s chicken tender. 

“Aunt Anna… I don’t know if I want to do this.”

Anna looked at Jessica. She could see her ginger curls splaying all over her bed. Her blue wide eyes stayed on the athletic body before her. Her legs were wide apart. The underwear was discarded. What was now in front of Anna was a smoothness cunt. Her cunt was swollen and wet. Her folds glisten in the sunlight. Her clit twitch and throb at her new sensation. Her pale thighs shook with the thought of lard things she was about to learn out. 

“Sweetie. We haven’t even started. It’ll be fun, I promise you that much.” Aunt Anna reassured. 

“You are? I feel like I won’t be comfortable with this. What if my mom and dad found out and they got mad?”

“It’ll be okay, darling. I’m just going to teach you how a woman's body works.”

Anna went on top of the bed. She could hear it creak with the sudden weight of both of them. Her fingers glide through her sticky folds. It coated her hand with Anna’s girl spunk. It felt so amazing to feel Jessica for the longest time. Because Jessica was not prepared, her toes curled on the sheets and bucked her hips. 

“Ooooh! Ahh!” 

Anna smiled. Her little Jessica was so ready. Her fingers went closer and closer to the entrance, Jessica’s chest went up and down. 

“Aunt Anna! This feels so weird!”

“Yes, Jessica. For a woman, she will feel this tingling feeling for a while. It’ll feel good.”

With only a moment to catch her breath, Jessica felt something breach her hole. Her muscles contracted at the new experience of feeling someone in her. Her thighs were now shaking more and more. This was entirely different from what she even experienced. 

Anna pulled the fingers softly out. She could feel Jessica wouldn’t let go of her fingers. Her vagina was so generous though. Every bit of her fingers was covered in Jessica. When Anna spread her fingers apart, the juices stuck before dividing themselves. It was so magical to watch. To see this virgin not knowing what was happening. 

“Damn, girl. You sure are wet and prepared for some fun!” Anna chuckled. 

“You sure? My muscles feel so weird and they hurt a little.” Jessica whimpered. 

“Your body’s not used to it. Don’t worry, it’ll be over.” 

With that being said, Anna slid inside Jessica. This time, the juices help the entering in a lot more easier than before. Her muscles were more willing for Anna to let her fingers out and actually finger fuck her. It felt so amazing and so wet. Anna could feel herself getting faster and faster. 

Jessica felt her body starting to heat up. Her toes curled more and more, intertwining with the sheets. She could feel her lower belly pooling over. It felt amazing! It was the best experience she even felt in her whole life. Her Aunt’s fingers were long enough to pierce her muscles so beautifully. However, she now knew that a specific spot of hers was making her feel light headed. 

“I see I found the sweet spot of yours!” Anna chuckled. Her fingers swirled around the sweet spot. 

Every inch and turn of those fingers made Jessica is hyper aware of everything. Her eyes could see the light over her sparkle so brightly into her. Her tongue stuck out like a dog in heat. She painted heavily with each new movement in her. Her heart was pumping at the speed of light. If it wasn’t for her rib cage, it would’ve definitely left her chest and stretched her skin. Her legs splayed apart so much, it almost broke. 

All of a sudden, it was getting faster and harder. Anna was getting to feel so big in her. It was so magical what an orgasm would do to you. 

Jessica arched her back and screamed to the heavens. Screamed loud enough for Aunt Anna’s neighbors to hear. She didn’t care. She didn’t fucking care. This was so good. So fucking good. Jessica’s juices sprayed across Aunt Anna’s legs. She felt so warm to her Aunt. The spunk decorated Aunt Anna’s tan skin like a painter would do to the artist. 

“How did it feel?” Anna asked. 

“That. Felt. Amazing!” Jessica squealed, “Can we do it one more time? Please?”

Anna chuckled to herself. Finally. Her little niece was so prepared to get swollen for her. To be trained and be the new little fuck got she always dreamed about. 

“Alright. Alright. Here we go.” Anna replied. 

Anna said on top of Jessica’s cunt. Her own cunt had a little bit of an airplane strip to it. The color was a dark blonde, almost light brown color. Her clit was like a small bud compared to her folds. Those folds were so huge and thick. Jessica would barely see the entrance in front of here. It had to be there somewhere, right?

“Now Jessica. This position is called scissoring. Since I’m the top, I’ll gently guide you into the most wonderful experience in your life.”

Jessica could barely nod. Bundles of nerves were touching her own bundles of nerves. Each of them soaking each other with spunk. Their clits almost touched each other, waiting to bump into each other like nothing. 

“Oh god, Aunt Anna. This feels so good. PLEASE DO THE NEXT STEP, PLEASE!” Jessica begged. 

Grabbing the thighs, Anna slowly rubbed herself against her niece. Immediately, both moaned in unison. The feeling of touching each other was fucking magical. It felt like nothing was going to harm them and this was their destiny. It was great. 

For Jessica, she finally learned something valuable. Not only to kiss, but how to please herself. Her friends were going to be so jealous when they found out. For Anna, her dreams came true. She finally got to fuck her neice. To feel every part of her body and to please it in how she feels like it. 

The cunts soaked each other in their juices. Anna rocked her hips back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. She could feel herself getting so fucking close to an orgasm. To feel such relief she never had. Not even her long term partners could make her feel good. Not even close. 

“Oh god! Oh fuck!” Jessica moaned. Her body heat was sweeping up to incredible numbers. She needed that release now. 

“Ready Jessica? Are you ready for the most amazing experience in the whole wide world?”

“YES! YES!” Jessica moaned. She grabbed her Aunt’s next and placed her in for a kiss. Her tongue swirled inside of her more expertly. Anna immediately moans at this girl’s dominating mind set now. 

Their orgasms hit them hard. Both screamed muffle into their mouths. Their spunk sprayed all over their cunts, exchanging them quickly and so carefree. It's magical to feel this. Especially to Jessica. 

The after high was beautiful. Jessica later on the bed and Anna went next to her. Jessica looks at her Aunt so lovely. 

“Aunt, will we do this again?”

“Of course!”

“Pink promise.”

Anna nodded and crossed their pinkies. 

You never back down from a pinky promise.


End file.
